


A Safe-house Made of Pining

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [73]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro smirks a little at the picture Wanda is painting for him.  He can just imagine Clint moping about the dusty house, that little concerned frown in the middle of his eyebrows that Pietro loves to kiss away and - - No!  Pietro has a valid reason to be annoyed, dammit and no matter how pathetic a picture Wanda paints for him, he's not going back until Clint is ready to say sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Safe-house Made of Pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isisanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/gifts).



> fitzmackotp prompted:
> 
> Clint waiting for Pietro, Clint pining (no I’m not, shut up), stuck in a safe house, Wanda sending this picture to Pietro after a fight…
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to photo](http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/jeremy-renner/images/16285939/title/photoshoot-photo)

Pietro fumed as he picked his way across the forest floor, walking instead of running because he needed all his energy to focus on the anger that was gnawing away at the pit of his stomach.

 

How dare Clint blame him for this?! What was he supposed to do – let the damn idiot get captured (again)? When faced with a choice between letting Clint be taken or laying low in a safe-house for a couple of days, Pietro will _always_ choose the option where Clint stays by his side. A choice that stubborn, stupid, breakable, infuriating, maddening - -

 

The beep of his cell phone cuts into Pietro's hunt for more adjectives that could adequately describe the human disaster that was Clint Barton.

 

**Are you coming back soon?**

 

Pietro tried to hide the disappointment when he realises the text is from Wanda, despite the fact that only the trees and squirrels would see. He pauses to lean against one of these large, judgemental trees as he types out a response.

 

**I don't know. Is someone ready to apologise yet?**

 

**I s2g the two of you are as bad as each other.**

 

Pietro scoffs loudly in disagreement, causing one of the onlooking squirrels to startle away.

 

**He didn't mean what he said. You know that, right?**

**He was just worried about you.**

**You could have gotten hurt.**

 

**Maybe.**

**But he definitely would have gotten hurt.**

**Why is it OK for him to worry about me but as soon as**

**I worry about him, it's so unreasonable?**

 

**Because he loves you.**

 

**Idiot.**

 

Pietro bangs his head against the tree in frustration. He know Wanda has a point, she always does, and he's starting to feel a little foolish for storming off (not to mention a little guilty for leaving Wanda alone with a grumpy Clint in the middle of nowhere.)

 

**He's kind of pathetic.**

**I'm sure I heard him muttering about the rain**

**and how you forgot to take a coat and how you'll**

**catch your death out there.**

**It's sad.**

 

Pietro smirks a little at the picture Wanda is painting for him. He can just imagine Clint moping about the dusty house, that little concerned frown in the middle of his eyebrows that Pietro loves to kiss away and - - No! Pietro has a valid reason to be annoyed, dammit and no matter how pathetic a picture Wanda paints for him, he's not going back until Clint is ready to say sorry.

 

Almost as if Wanda had heard his mental fortitude slam back into place (he wouldn't be surprised if that was true), his phone beeped with another message.

 

**Seriously, Pietro.**

**Please put him out of his misery.**

**Just look at him!**

 

Pietro can't help but smile at the picture Wanda sends, his thumb caressing the screen of his phone before he can think to stop it. He does look kind of pathetic, and mopy, and cute as hell. On top of all that, he actually does look repentant. At least that's what Pietro tells himse lf as he starts to trudge back to the safe-house.

 

Back to the stubborn, stupid, breakable, infuriating, maddening, pathetic, brave, sexy, wonderful man that he loves.

 

**I'll be there in five.**

 

**And tell him to put on some socks, it's freezing in there.**

 

**OH MY GOD!**

**JUST AS BAD AS EACH OTHER.**

**I SWEAR NEXT TIME THIS HAPPENS I'M**

**TELLING STEVE THAT NO WAY AM I SHARING A**

**SAFEHOUSE WITH YOU TWO CLOWNS.**

 

**Also: if you two have make-up sex when you get back**

**while I'm still here, I will gut you in your sleep.**

 

**Love you brother.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
